Implants have been developed that emit radiation or chemicals and can be placed within or on a patient's body, for example for the purpose of treating disease or improving health. For example, implants may contain radioactive material to treat adjacent cancer. In another example, implants may emit chemical agents that could for example, treat disease, or promote tissue healing.